Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables that are capable of being folded and unfolded.
Description of Related Art
Many types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against an underneath portion of the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these types of tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored.
The table top for many conventional banquet tables may retain its relatively large size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between six and ten feet and a width between three and four feet. As a result, many conventional banquet tables require a large storage area even when the legs are in the collapsed position. This large storage area may be especially problematic for larger facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these tables may have to be stored. Thus, a significant amount of storage space may be required. In addition, smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may use one or more conventional banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently, such as during special occasions and events. Conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, are often too bulky and awkward to be conveniently stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
Conventional banquet tables are often difficult to move or transport from one location to another. For example, because of the length of many conventional banquet tables, it may be problematic for a single person to move the table. In addition, the extended length may preclude many banquet tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, conventional banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck, trailer or oversized vehicle such as a sports utility vehicle. These and other factors may make conventional banquet tables time consuming and expensive to move.
It is also known to construct tables that are capable of being folded in half. In particular, many conventional fold-in-half tables include a table top with two sections pivotally connected by hinges. The sections usually have the same size and shape, and the hinges are typically located at the center of the table top. The sections of the table top may be moved between an unfolded or use position in which the sections of the table top are generally aligned in the same plane and a folded or collapsed position in which the sections are positioned generally adjacent to each other for storage.
Disadvantageously, many conventional fold-in-half tables are unable to support a significant amount of weight. For example, the connection between the sections of the table top for many known fold-in-half tables is relatively weak, which may allow a portion of the table top to undesirably sag or slump. Additionally, the connection between the sections may be relatively frail and may break if a significant load or force is applied to the table top. In order to construct a stronger table, it is known to make the table top sections out of stronger and thicker materials. This may increase the weight of the table top, which may make the table more difficult to manufacture, ship, carry and move.
An additional shortcoming of many conventional fold-in-half tables is the tables may be relatively difficult and time consuming to use. For example, multiple steps may be required to set up and take down conventional fold-in-half tables. In particular, a conventional folding table may have to be unfolded, first and second leg assemblies moved from collapsed to extended positions, a first locking ring moved into a locked position to secure the first leg assembly in a locked position, a second locking ring moved into a locked position to secure the second leg assembly in a locked position, and then a sliding bolt may be used to lock the table top in the use or unfolded position. Thus, numerous steps may be required before the table can be used. In addition, many of the same steps may be required to fold or store the table. For instance, the sliding bolt may have to be manually unlocked and the locking rings moved from the locked to the unlocked positions. The first and second leg assemblies may then be moved from the extended to the collapsed positions and the table top may be folded into the collapsed position. Therefore, a number of steps may be required each time the table is desired to be used, moved and/or stored.